72 hours in hell 3
by left4dead321
Summary: After two years after the treasure city out-break Aqua and her friends go to a new mall but it turns out to be a old run down ver. Of Fortune city. Can Anthony and Rose save their daughter
1. Chapter 1

Two years after the second out-break every thing seemed normal, life was great for the survivors from both zombie out-breaks,and everything has been quiet...until today."Hey Mom, Dad I'll be at the mall if you need me!" Aqua said leaving the house."Be back by 8:30! Aqua!" Rose said folding the laundry. "Need a ride? Anthony asked as he entered the kitchen."No it's okay my friend's sister will be driving us so it's okay bye!" Aqua said as she left the house and got into the car with her friends."Do you think we should let her go remember how our last time in a mall ended?" Rose asked her husband who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes."Yeah I doubt it I mean how many zombie out-breaks can there be she'll be home by 8:30 so yeah don't worry." Anthony said as he stretched a bit."I just hope your right...this time." Rose said as she kissed him.

On the way to the new mall."So Aqua is it true both your dad,and mom survived two zombie out-breaks?" Ashley one of Aqua's friends asked as they drive through the country."Yeah they did both of them have bite marks on their necks!" Aqua said amazed that her parents survived against thousands of zombies."Wow your parents are cool that's rare!" Star the goth of the group said respecting her friend's parents."Will you guys shut up your giving me a headache! Helen yelled as she focus driving towards to the new mall."How far is this mall any way?" Aqua asked as she looked around the country area."It's a huge mall there even a hotel in it!" Helen said in amazement."Wait what!" Aqua yelled freaking out."What's wrong Aqua you okay?" Ashley asked worried while her older sister just glance back and forth to Aqua and the road."No that's how it always begins my parents went to some sort of casino/mall/and hotel!" Aqua yelled freaking out."There's no casino part in this one." Star said as she read the pant let to the mall."Oh thank god where are we going?" Aqua asked curious."It's Fortune city they rebuild it years ago." Helen said as Aqua thought about the weird name."That sounds familiar huh I heard that name before." Aqua said before falling asleep.

One hour later the teens got to Fortune city but it was a bit different it was smaller and there wasn't any casinos so that's why families could come."Well we're staying the night can you call your parents and see if they will let you stay." Helen asked as she took the bags for her sister, and friends."Okay but I don't have any clothes!" Aqua said as she enter her father's number."You could use some of ours." Star said as Aqua signaled them to be quiet."Hello Aqua why are you calling?" Anthony asked as he watched a new show on t,v."Hey dad can I stay in a hotel with my friends?" Aqua asked freaking out a bit."I don't know Aqua your mom wanted you home but I'll see." Anthony said waiting for his wife. "Hey Aqua give Helen the phone!" Ashley said knowing her sister will be able to convince him. "Um dad my friend's sister wants to talk to you?" Aqua said as she handed her phone to Helen. "Hello Mr. Rattler I'm a adult so I could watch Aqua for you and your wife!" Helen said remembering that's the line she usually uses when parents don't agree."Um that's nice but her mom wants her home at 8:30." Anthony said pissed with the younger adult."Oh really she must be a lucky woman to be able to come home to a handsome lovable..." Helen was interrupted by Anthony."Shut up I get it just watch Aqua with your life!" Anthony yelled hating it when Aqua's friends flirt with him and hanging up the phone."Okay your staying Aqua hehehehe!" Helen said as she handed the cell phone back to Aqua. "What did you say to him?" Aqua asked wondering how she convinced him."Oh I flirted with him he must really love his wife to tell me to shut up like that." Helen said as she picked up the bags. "Dammit Helen don't flirt with him if you do that then he's never going to fall for me!" Ashley yelled getting a weird group from Aqua."Uh can you guys shut up please?" Aqua said as they entered Fortune city hotel. The group went to the front desk."How may I help you?" The man asked as he watched the new show on t,v."We would like a room please." Helen said as the man instantly handed her the keys and took her money."Room 221 right?" Ashley asked seeing the room keys."Yeah let's go." Aqua said getting a bad feeling with this place. The teens got to their room and unpacked to try on different outfits."So we spend two hours tomorrow looking around then leave right?" Star asked getting annoyed with all the bright colors."Sure me & Ashley are going to the T,I,R events tonight." Star said.

Star and Ashley left to see the T,I,R events."T,I,R events?" Aqua asked Helen who hated it."It's a game show where they kill zombies." Helen said disgusted with the new host. Aqua turned on the t,v to pass the time when there was a news broadcast."Today at Fortune city there was a accident at the T,I,R events zombies escaped and the army has barracked the entire area." The news reporter said."Ah I think we should call your sister." Aqua said as Helen called her sister who ran in the hotel with star. "Oh never mind I was going to call you but it looks like your alright!" Helen said freaking out."Aqua please tell me you inherit your parent's surviving skills!" Ashley said scared."This place is Fortune city right?" Aqua asked not 100% sure this is the same place her parents talked about."Yes Aqua wake up first we find a safe zone then call for help!" Star yelled freaking out."I know a place where we could go it's in the Royal Flush Plaza!" Aqua said remembering her father's stories.

The teens made it to the old Royal Flush Plaza."Okay Aqua where is it?" Helen asked as she followed Aqua into the back."Wait this is the famous route that your dad and Chuck Green used during their first fight against the zombies oh my god that's cool!" Ashley said as she followed Aqua through a old vent. "Your dad went through a vent?...like a criminal cool!" Star said as they crawled out of the vent."Hey that's a good idea!" Aqua said as she pulled out her phone and called her dad."DAD we have a problem!" Aqua said scared."What is it honey?" Rose answered Anthony's phone since he was using the bathroom."MOM can you and DAD get me we're in Fortune city and there's a zombie out-break!" Aqua said scared."Okay where are you?" Rose asked freaking out."Remember when you and dad we're stuck in Fortune city we're in the safety bunk you two we're in!" Aqua yelled still scared."Okay don't worry me and daddy are coming sweetie just stay in the bunker!" Rose said hanging up."Anthony! Rose needs our help she's in Fortune city!" Rose yelled as she ran for the garage."Wait what they rebuild it?" Anthony asked as he grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. Anthony, and Rose took the motorcycle and left for Fortune city to save their daughter, and as Anthony puts it her annoying friends.


	2. Back to hell!

Hours later the teens we're still in the safety bunk."So how long is it going to take?" Ashley asked getting bored."I don't know Aqua when is your parents getting here?" Helen asked also getting bored. "I don't know they should be here sooner or later!" Aqua said as she started to pace."What are you doing?" Star asked watching her friend walk back and forth."My dad paces around when he gets nervous my mom says I'm almost like him." Aqua said remembering that she had a lot in common with her dad."So your like your dad...will you marry me then!" Ashley asked sarcastically."Shut up Ashley don't joke like that please!" Star said a bit annoyed with her friend."So your like your dad...how?" Helen asked curious about their bond."Well for instants we both have dark hair, we're both good mechanics, and we both love mom!" Aqua said thinking that's most of the similarity."Oh well he seems cool then since your pretty awesome what about your mom what qualities do you share?" Star asked getting interested in Aqua's conversation."Well we both have ocean blue eyes which is why my name is Aqua, we could be sassy at times, and we care for others especially dad." Aqua said as something crashed on top of the roof."The hell was that?" Ashley asked after hearing the crash.

Two hours before the crash 3:30 am."So Fortune city is in the country then?" Anthony asked Rose making sure he was going the right way."Yeah it's in the country now so the new owner could possibly ignore the press or something." Rose said yawning."Aw are you tired Rose hmm well if you are get some sleep!" Anthony said thinking that her yawn was always cute."Just shut up and drive Anthony!" Rose said yawning a bit. Thirty minutes later Anthony stopped at a bike store."Anthony the hell are you doing?" Rose asked a little pissed."I'll be right back just wait!" Anthony said as he entered the store. "Yes sir how can I help you?" The cashier asked tired and possibly hating the night shift."Um do you have a ramp that I could use for motorcycles?" Anthony asked as the cashier walked towards the back. "We only have a small one." The cashier said tired."That's fine how much?" Anthony asked curious." One hundred dollars." The cashier said as Anthony took out his credit card."Here I don't have time for this so hurry!" Anthony said handing the cashier his credit card."Wait your Anthony Rattler?" The cashier said as his eyes went wide."Uh yeah why you ask?" Anthony asked getting nervous. "Your a survivor from the Fortune city out-break, and Treasure city out-break your a hero man!" The cashier said handing him back his credit card."Uh yeah so can I get some rope?" Anthony asked as the cashier went for some rope."Here you go on the house have a good day...night!" The cashier said before Anthony tied the ramp to the motorcycle and left.

Five minutes before the crash 5:25 am. Anthony was above Fortune city about twenty feet up at least."So why are we up here?" Rose asked as Anthony set up the ramp so that they would land on the old safety bunker rooftop."You'll see hehehe!" Anthony said as he got on the motorcycle."What are you doing Anthony?" Rose asked getting nervous."If we're going back to hell might as well do it in style!" Anthony said before jumping onto the roof top and crashing the motorcycle. Present time."Anthony you dumb ass!" Rose yelled as she got up."Yeah not one of my greatest ideas but we're here so yeah." Anthony said picking himself up. Aqua and her friends went to investigate only to find her parents a bit dazed."Mom,Dad how did you get here?" Aqua asked a bit confused."Um Aqua there's mechanical crap around a broken motorcycle what the hell do you think happened!" Anthony said a bit sarcastic."Oh right well hurry up inside I don't like the idea of being out side during a zombie out-break!" Aqua said as the group went back inside.

Anthony was thinking of a plan to escape Fortune city...again but had trobles from his little fan club. "So you survived a zombie out-break before what was it like?" Ashley asked rubbing near Anthony. " A living hell that's how it was!" Anthony said pushing Ashley away."How did you escape from the first two out-breaks?" Star asked as she pushed Ashley away."Helicopters but we need a contact to the outside world...Aqua call Chuck see if he could save our asses...again!" Anthony said getting annoyed with Aqua's friends."Sure~calls Chuck~ Hey Chuck um me and my parents are trapped in Fortune city could you help us?" Aqua asked sweetly."Sure kiddo I'll be there in two days!" Chuck said hanging up.

At Chuck's house."Hey Stacey our friends are stuck in Fortune city can you come with me this time?" Chuck asked his loving wife."Sure Chuck let's save them." Stacey said as the two left for the airport. A hour later Stacey, and Chuck we're signing papers for a helicopter."Okay you have permission to use a helicopter for one day and it isn't ready until tommorow." The pilot said as Chuck took the spare keys to the helicopter."Thank you sir." Chuck and Stacey said annoyed with the airport's service.

Back at Fortune city."Okay obviously some ass hole set off the zombies...again now there might be other survivors out there so I'm going to look for them while I'm away you guys hold down the fort kay?" Anthony said as he left."Is he always like that?" Helen asked Rose."Only during a zombie out-break." Rose said hoping her husband would survive.


	3. Restoring Power

Anthony left the old bunker and went on a search for people."Damn it's been what 17 years since I been here and yet nothing changed...that much." Anthony said as he caught a glimpse of some one running away."We're going to do this the hard way aren't we?" Anthony asked as he chased after the figure. Through the old haunting grounds of Fortune city zombies everywhere again the figure ignored the zombies and they ignored him but they didn't ignore Anthony."Crap you ass-holes get out of my way I'm losing him!" Anthony yelled silently getting a bit pissed with all of the undead. The zombies surrounded Anthony looking at him with hunger in their eyes walking closer to him."Crap me without a weapon...oh well!" Anthony said as he kicked their faces and punched their guts. Anthony killed all the zombies that tried to kill him."Yeah take that you ugly bastards!" Anthony said before running towards the last known location of the mysterious figure.

Anthony ran into the a new part of the city it was suppose to be a factory but was never finished. Where did he go dammit! Anthony said as he looked for the figure until something knocked him out-cold and was dragged away. Two hours later Anthony woke up he was tied to a chair in the factory."Ah man my head hurts like hell!" Anthony said adjusting his eyes to the light."Mr. Rattler I knew I would attract attention but I never thought that you would be here." A man said walking out of the shadows."Who are you?" Anthony asked as he struggled to get out of the chair."Let's just say I was a fan of T,K until I heard you deep six-ed him." The man said as he looked at him with a mysterious smile."Twice if you count him being a zombie and he still got his ass whooped!" Anthony said as he laughed a bit."Quite true and when I heard your story I asked myself how do you survive it all?" The man said as he walked around Anthony."I could tell you the first time was to save my own life Chuck Greene save me two times maybe more the second time was to save my wife and now I'm saving my daughter so to be honest I don't know how I survived." Anthony said remembering how much dumb luck he had."Interesting how interesting I'll be back!" The man said as he left."Hey wait don't leave me tied up... dammit!" Anthony said knowing he was alone.

After a half an hour later the man came back."Please tell me your not going to kill me." Anthony said as he struggled to get out."No no no ~releases Anthony~ I hope you know where a safe place is." The man said."Okay thanks but who are you?" Anthony asked as he stretched a bit."My name is Jake I'm a scientist looking for a new cure for zombie-faction." Jake said as he pulled out a pistol."Here take this we're going to need it." Jake said giving Anthony a pistol as he pulled out another pistol."Yeah those things are ass-holes so I understand." Anthony said as he shot a nearby zombie."But I have one question how do we return the power in the Royal Flush Plaza?" Anthony asked as he reloaded the pistol."There's a nearby power box on the other side of the factory I heard they move it there." Jake said as Anthony started to walk towards the power box."Okay thanks do you want to come with me I can't leave you out here by yourself?" Anthony said as he turned to the man."Sure thanks for the offer and I'm the only one that knows how to operate it so I was planning to come any way." Jake said as he scratched his head.

The power box was right in view."Okay I'll operate it watch my six while I restart it!" Jake said as he restarted the power box. Zombies started to approach the two survivors slowly."Crap what are these things zombies or vampires!" Anthony said thinking that zombies hate light."Stop complaining and kill them!" Jake said knowing that now was not a good time for rants."Sorry sorry he first time a scientist told me to kill something." Anthony while shooting ten zombies. The zombies kept coming it was never ending, Fifty zombies we're dead already and there was still more coming."Are you almost done Jake this is getting a bit annoying?" Anthony said as he punched a zombie."Okay wait almost there I just need to." Jake said focusing on his work as Anthony fought off the horde of zombies."Are you done yet it's been a while since I used a gun I'm not fast getting back to the basics."Okay we're done let's move!" Jake said after he restarted the machine."Okay let's leave!" Anthony said as they left the factory.

The power came on in the Royal Flush Plaza and the two survivors walked back to the safety bunker. "Hey guys found someone!" Anthony said as the girls looked at him in awe."Hello everybody ah you must be his wife Rose,and your obviously his daughter but who are these people?" Jake said as he shook Rose,and Aqua's hand."Those are my friends and my name is Aqua sir." Aqua said as her friends started to act like fan-girls."Oh my god you found this man really so cool!" Ashley said excited. "Actually he found me but why did you knock me out?" Anthony asked Jake."I was making sure that you we're safe, and a friend sorry if I got paranoid but a zombie out-break." Jake said as he sat on a barrel."Who is this guy Anthony?" Rose asked Anthony."This is Jake he is a scientist looking for a cure for zombie-faction." Anthony said as he leaned against the wall."So you saved a complete stranger that knocked you out?" Helen said as she looked at Anthony with confusion."Cool he got knocked out!" Star said amazed that Anthony survived that."Well he told me that there was a way to restore the power in the Royal Flush Plaza so I trusted him and yeah I got knocked out Star." Anthony said a bit annoyed with the fan girls."So what happened next tell us tell us!" Ashley yelled excitedly."Okay just lay off the coffee...Jake restored the power while I fought off the zombies!" Anthony said as if it was nothing."I like to talk about our little co-op mission there but the ass-hat who set the zombies free is still out there some where so let's make up a plan before jumping into anything!" Jake said annoyed with all the chatter.


	4. Fan girls are a pain in the ass

Jake remembered that his office had security surveillance installed."Anthony there's surveillance in my old office you can try to getting some information there!" Jake said as Anthony left for his old office. "Uh he forgot to take the keys is he always like this?" The fifty year old man asked."Yeah pretty much!" Rose, and Aqua said as he pulled out the keys."Can someone give him the keys!" Jake asked as Ashley swiped them in five seconds."I will!" Ashley said excited to be apart of a mission with one of her heroes. Ashley went through the vent and ran towards Anthony."Anthony Jake said you need the keys to his office!" Ashley said handing Anthony the keys."Thanks Ashley now go back into the bunker!" Anthony said not wanting any casualties."Are you a police man or army guy?" Ashley asked Anthony curious."Uh no if I was then I wouldn't be here." Anthony said knowing the military won't help, the cops won't help,and the army wouldn't help."Then you can't boss me around then!" Ashley said as she walked towards Anthony."Whatever Ashley just watch your ass!" Anthony said as he walked towards the office."Can you watch my ass?" Ashley asked trying to seduce the older man. "Ashley shut the hell up!" Anthony yelled annoyed with the younger teen.

The two entered the office and found the surveillance screens."Okay who started this shit?" Anthony asked watching the screen for clues."Uh there's only three people I thought there we're going to be more!" Ashley yelled in disappointment."Yeah but if there's only a few that means they're tough." Anthony said from experience."Really who do you know?" Ashley asked curious."In treasure city T,K was stronger then he use to be even if he was a zombie." Anthony said as he remembered almost getting deep six-ed by that ass hole."Well let's get those ass holes then!" Ashley said as Anthony handed her a pistol after he found a shot gun."Hey I got a shot gun!" Anthony said as he cocked the shot gun. "Really your going to say that now really?" Ashley asked a bit pissed."Yeah it was the best line I ever heard." Anthony said remembering the line exactly."Come on let's leave then!" Ashley said not knowing the reference.

The two walked towards the old restraunt."What are we doing here...are you taking me out on a date?" Ashley asked Anthony curious."What hell no I'm married and one of those bastards we're seen here last according to the video!" Anthony yelled at her pissed off. "Years after the first and second out-break you seem to slip up Rattler!" A man said jumping down from the restraunt."Who the hell are you?" Anthony asked curious."Let's say aw screw it you killed my cousin T,K!" The man said before attempting to attack Anthony but missed completely."He was a psycho bitch he had to die or he would of do that bull shit again!" Anthony said as he shot the man in the head and died."Well that was easy?" Ashley said weird-ed out."I know they usually put up a...fight!" Anthony said before a robotic man ran towards them."Die Rattler!" The robot yelled attracting zombies."Does this happen to you usually?" Ashley asked Anthony as he shot the robot."No this is new for me!" Anthony said as he shot the robot killing it with a few last bullets."This was pointless wasn't it?" Ashley asked a bit pissed. "Yeah a bit but whoever they we're they we're involved in this out-break so let's continue to the arena." Anthony said knowing that investigating the people on the video would help."Hey guys there you are!" Star yelled as she ran to the two."Hey Star good to see you!" Ashley said excited to see her friend. "Why did you come here?" Anthony asked a bit pissed that these girl are following him."The others got worried so I looked for you two!" Star said as she dusted herself off."Well we we're going to hunt down the other psychopath do you want to come?" Ashley asked Star before Anthony could protest Star said yes."Well here then take my other pistol!" Anthony said wanting this mission to end.

Anthony was surprised this place barely changed minus the casinos and outside area it was almost the same place."Damn this place barely changed." Anthony said as he looked around."Anthony is it true you and your wife survived Fortune city?" Star asked the older man."Well we wouldn't be here with you if we didn't." Anthony said as he shot the incoming zombies."Is it true that you and Chuck Greene fought off the zombies in here when the out-break hit?" Ashley asked still curious. "Yeah we're good friends even neighbors he also save my ass back in Treasure city." Anthony informed the two teens. "If Rose died would you remarry?" Ashley asked hoping he would say yes."Hell No I would never find anyone as special as her man your worst than that other Anthony I met in Treasure city!" Anthony said as he remembered the annoying teen."Uh okay then?" Star said confused.

The group made it to the old arena."Well finally help!" A voice said from the top of the stairs fighting off the zombies."Well he ain't killing us so let's help him!" Anthony said as he shot down the zombies while Ashley and Star helped. Soon the zombies we're dead so the man walked down the stairs to greet the three."Oh thank god I thought I was dead my name's Tim." The man said as he scratched his head. "Yeah that's great but do you have any idea who started the out-break?" Ashley asked getting annoyed with all the useless people."I'll tell you but only if you get me in a safe place!" Tim said as Anthony nod in agreement."Okay follow me then!" Anthony said as the group of people followed him. The group entered the old safety bunker."Hey we found the some one else!" Star yelled while entering. "Why thank you kind Sir. Now the guy who started the out-break is hiding within the arena." Tim said sitting back down."Okay I'll go find that ass-hole!" Anthony said leaving."Wait no you mean we'll kick his ass!" Rose said getting up and following her husband."Okay fine beautiful!" Anthony said as before they left.


	5. Memories

Anthony and Rose walked towards the old arena as memories of this old place kicked in."Hey Rose remember when you knock T,K off the platform?" Anthony asked as he laughed at the memory. "Yeah I also remember that he almost killed you in the process!" Rose said as she laughed a bit from his expression."True do you remember when I asked you out?" Anthony asked as Rose blushed a bit.

~Flash back~ "Rose I have a question?" Anthony asked nervous as hell."Yeah Anthony what is it?" Rose asked knowing what he was going to ask her."Will you be my girlfriend,or can we start going out or something?" Anthony asked getting very nervous as Rose watched him."I waited so long for you to ask me that!" Rose said as she kissed him passionately.~End of flash back~. "Yes I remember you we're so nervous that it was cute the way you asked me out you we're so silly!" Rose said in her baby talk voice."Stop that it's cute but annoying!" Anthony said as Rose jumped into his arms."Remember our first date?" Rose asked as she kissed his chin.~Flash back~ "Rose are you ready?" Anthony asked as Rose walked out out of her room with a dark blue dress and a pair of high heels."Yeah I'm ready Anthony...Anthony?" Rose said confused but then notice Anthony drooling a bit."You look amazing Rose!" Anthony said looking at her beautiful figure."Okay you made your point let's go!" Rose said not liking being the center of attention even if it is her boy-friend."Okay bye Seth!" Anthony said since they didn't have enough to get a place for their own yet. Anthony and Rose made their way to a restaurant while Chuck was going to make a speech about the zombie infection and the cure he found. "Do you have reservation...oh my god your the two that survived Fortune city please take a table or booth it's on the house!" The man said as he lead the two to a empty booth."Thank you sir." Anthony and Rose said as they stared at each other. The waiter came back with two menus."Our specialty tonight is the lobster but since you two are survivors if Fortune city we made up a dish for you two tonight." The waiter said as Anthony and Rose looked for anything else to eat or drink but handed back the menus."Okay two survivor specials coming up!" The waiter said as he left. Anthony looked around the restaurant it was classy to say the least flowers at every table,tiles on the floor, live entertainment, and the servants are very nice."Anthony what are you doing?" Rose asked as Anthony looked around. "Oh this place it's classy you know it's not every day when you get to go to a fancy restaurant." Anthony said as Rose scooted closer to him. The waiter came back with two bowls of soup and a lot of fancy food that Anthony,and Rose didn't know about. "Enjoy you two!" The waiter said leaving for the last time."~Yawn~ hey can we go home I'm tired!" Rose asked nodding off and sleeping on Anthony shoulder."Sure...goodnight Rose!" Anthony said as he carried her to the car and went home for the night.~End of flash back~.

"It's been that long really I could still remember it as if it was just yesterday." Rose said before Anthony shoot a zombie."Yeah me too I feel the same way." Anthony said before killing a group of incoming zombies."I remember the night you asked me to marry you but how did you afford the ring, and the house you didn't get a job after Aqua was born?" Rose asked Anthony curiously."Well I was a test result for Chuck's zombie cure thing and when it worked he got 90 million dollars since I helped him he gave me half." Anthony said as he looked at his wedding ring.~Flash back~ At the beach 8:30 pm Anthony and Rose walked towards the shore."Anthony why did we have to come here at night there's nothing to do!" Rose asked as Anthony messed with something in his pockets."Cause it won't be as romantic if I did this somewhere else now would it?" Anthony asked enjoying the beautiful scenery. "What won't be as romantic?" Rose question Anthony looking at him suspiciously."Rose we only been going out for four weeks but I think I'm ready...Rose will you marry me?" Anthony asked pulling out the engagement ring."Ohhh Anthony I...I...I love you and yes I will marry you!" Rose said as she tackled him to the ground snuggling with him since she wanted to wait until the wedding to give him her best kiss. At the church 9:00 am Anthony and Rose we're about to get married both of them we're talking to their friends before the priest came."Hey Anthony you and my sister are finally getting married!" Seth said as he entered the church being a bit late." Yeah brother in law!" Anthony said while Seth got a grin on his face."Okay little bro you get noogies then!" Seth said as he gave Anthony a barrage of noogies directly to his head."Okay Seth the priest is here I should go." Anthony said as he walked onto the platform. The bride was escorted to the platform by her older brother."Today we are here to celebrate the marriage of Anthony Rattler, and Rose Pietra if there's any objections to why these two lovers should not be together speak now or forever hold your piece." The priest said while no one said anything."Now do you Anthony take Rose to be your wedded wife?" The priest said as Rose's eyes watered up."I do!" Anthony said looking at his soon to be wife."And do you Rose take Anthony to be your Husband?" The priest said as Rose cried a bit."I do!" Rose said as Anthony wiped away her tears. "Now you may now kiss the bride!" The priest said as the two locked lips."Excuse me I would like to say something to the my new brother in law!" Seth said as he got up and walked over to Anthony. "Now ever since my dad died I was always worried about my little sister marring a jerk or dating a jerk but to be honest Anthony I'm glad that your my new bro!" Seth said as tears started to run down his cheeks."Me too Seth it's kinda cool we have been best friends for a long time." Anthony said as the two embraced each other. Anthony picked up Rose bridal style to the limbo.~End of flash back~

Anthony and Rose walked towards to the arena remembering their love life."Anthony I'm glad I met you." Rose said as she jumped into his arms."What got into you beautiful I usually have to work a bit before we do something this naughty hahaha!" Anthony said as he got a hit on his head."No this is not what it looks like Anthony I just want you to carry me!" Rose said before Anthony kissed her neck. "Okay stop that Anthony you know I hate being kissed there!" Rose said as Anthony's grin got more devious."You don't well let's see if I could change that!" Anthony whispered into his wife's ear before kissing and nipping her neck making her moan in pleasure."Will you two do that somewhere else!" A voice said as Anthony and Rose stopped instantly."Who are you?" Rose asked as Anthony stood in front of her."You should have guess I'm the new owner of Fortune city but you could call me Fang!" The man said as he showed his pale torn up face."So you start the out-break per-pare to die!" Fang said as a horde of zombie surrounded them."Well this explains why there wasn't that much when we we're having our flash backs." Rose said as she and Anthony shot the few that we're coming their way. Zombies surrounded the two it seemed they came from no where and it seemed as if they would never stop coming Anthony picked up a axe and started to slash at the zombies he wanted to save his ammo it took a hour before they stopped coming it was both of a relief and a trouble some moment as they didn't know where fang ran off too."He vanished!" Rose said as Anthony dusted himself off."Come on let's leave!" Anthony said as they left back to the safety bunker.

End of chapter this was a flash back chapter and my first long one at that so I hope you enjoyed the back ground info of Anthony and Rose I could have been a little more descriptive but I had some trouble so yeah. Rose's last name is stone in Italian I couldn't come up with a last name so yeah that's a little humor I put in there.


	6. Arenas never get old

Anthony and Rose entered the safety bunker."Where's the ass hole that started this shit?" Helen asked pissed about the whole situation."We don't know but we're on it!" Anthony said as he spanked Rose. "Did you try the inside of the arena?" Jake questioned the two but he knew they didn't."No but we we're ambushed so I decided to to keep Rose here so she won't get hurt." Anthony said as he pet her red hair."Okay Anthony I'll stay but don't you die on me!" Rose said as Anthony left to find Fang. I have to find the ass hole who started this bull man why is life so complicated! Anthony thought before getting knocked out by a blunt object.

One hour later Anthony woke up on the grounds of the arena."Ow my head hurts like hell!" Anthony said out-loud as he got up. "Welcome ladies and gentle men tonight on Terror is Reality we have a washed up survivor who escaped two zombie out-breaks I present you Anthony Rattler!" Fang announced as he stood on top of the old platform where Rose killed T,K."Why does every ass hole I meet ends up knocking me out and forcing me too fight them!" Anthony yelled as he started to stand up."And his first challenge the death course can he survive chain saw taped to automatic motorcycles or will he die!" Fang said as he pushed a button releasing the chain saw motorcycles."Oh crap crap crap!" Anthony yelled as he dodge the machines. Anthony dodged the motorcycles as he ran towards Fang. "You can't survive Rattler!" Fang yelled as he threw bombs at the running man only to blow up the motorcycles."And the winner no matter how much it pains me to say it Anthony Rattler the next round will began in thirty minutes!" Fang said before he walked off to prepare for the next challenge.

Thirty minutes later Fang came back ready to start the next challenge."Now for round two a test of memory you have to look at a shape and then pick the right panel if you pick up a wrong panel you'll get a thousand watts of electricity going through your veins!" Fang said as a table rose from the ground. "Okay I'll play your crappy game!" Anthony yelled as a pattern formed on the screen it looked like a heart with a rose sticking out of it."Start now!" Fang said as the pattern vanished. Okay it was a rose sticking out of a heart. Anthony thought as he looked through the panels."Now to make things interesting I'll be throwing bombs,and now you five more minutes before I shock you to death!" Fang said as he threw a few bombs down towards him."Dammit screw this to hell I'm picking one!" Anthony yelled as he picked up a panel."Oh my god you actually picked the right one!" Fang said as he was in a moment of shock."Weird this was that easy come on are you trying to kill by boring me to death cause if that's the case then your doing a good job!" Anthony yelled annoyed with the man for making him do these stupid challenges."Okay you bastard in thirty minutes your going to wish that you died!" Fang said leaving again."Where the hell are you going come on don't be a sore loser!" Anthony yelled still pissed that he was alone again.

Thirty more minutes later."Okay now for the semi-finals round Death match pt 1 with your contestants Anthony Rattler, and Sullivan's zombie!" Fang said as Sullivan walked a natural pace towards Anthony. "No you died Chuck killed you your dead!" Anthony yelled shocked to see one of his old enemies."Just like T,K Anthony he survived with will power...yes that's right I know about Treasure city ever since you escaped from Fortune city I always spied on your actions in each zombie out-breaks and I have to say I'm very impressed with your skills but now you will die!" Fang said revealing the inner most truth of all the capers Anthony and Rose went through."So you set this whole thing up this old version of Fortune city and for what money?" Anthony asked hating being spied on."I did it to take you down I planned to kill you so you won't ruin my counter fit operations, and yes Rattler I did it for the money as well!" Fang said as he laughed like a maniac."When I'm done kicking Sullivan's ass your next bitch!" Anthony said as the bell rang. Sullivan ran towards Anthony he had a dagger in his hand and had the urge to kill anything that moved."This is pay back you little bastard!" Sullivan said as he tried to stab Anthony in the chest."Says the man who killed Rebecca and got killed by a chopper!" Anthony yelled back keeping the dagger away from his chest. Anthony and Sullivan struggled to keep up with each other but Sullivan was disarmed because Anthony kicked the dagger out of his hand."Aw you son of a bitch!" Sullivan yelled as he tried to bite Anthony's neck."HA without your weapon your just another pathetic zombie!" Anthony said as he punched Sullivan in the face. Anthony took the dagger , stabbed Sullivan in the neck, and finally killed him ounce and for all."Good you are quite the fighter the finals begin in a half n hour be per-pared or die!" Fang said as he left again."Whatever you sell out!" Anthony said insulting him for using old enemies.

Thirty more minutes even though everybody is pro-bally getting sick of hearing this intro Fang approached Anthony."Now for the finals~takes a drink of a weird liquid~ Anthony Rattler vs. The new and approved Fang~turns into a gigantic monster~. Fang turned into a giant zombie that seem taller then a building."Holy shit now this is a bit unfair!" Anthony said as he dodged the giant fist. Anthony dodged the gigantic beast for a hour straight trying to find it's weak point but the only thing he found was a shotgun under a pile of ruble."I can't find his weak-point but a shotgun shot directly to the face might end this!" Anthony said as he cocked the shotgun. Fang tried to kill Anthony but missed every time he tried to punch the now little survivor."Hold still you small piece of shit!" Fang yelled at the annoying survivor."Too bad your too slow jackass!" Anthony yelled back irritating the beast even more. Anthony shot the monster's head a couple of times before it fell to the ground dead."That is for endangering my family,and friends!" Anthony said as he walked back to the safety bunker.


	7. 72 hours in hell:The End

Anthony returned to the safety bunker and was greeted with hugs from his wife and daughter."Fang... he's dead I killed him." Anthony said as he returned the hugs."That's good kid that's really good how was it you know the fighting?" Jake asked as he patted the younger man's shoulder."It was annoying, and it was a pain in the ass trust me I had to do three challenges!" Anthony said as he snuggled into his wife's breast."It must be rough enough for you to do this in front of our daughter!" Rose said pushing Anthony away from her chest."Mom it's okay I know dad he's just playing!" Aqua said as Anthony blushed a bit."Well if you need someone's chest to smother your face in I would like to volunteer!" Helen said walking closer to him."Uhhhh no thanks I'm married...Rose help these teens are crazier then candy bar shit!" Anthony said as he pointed at the teens."Aw he thinks about us!" Ashley said before Anthony gave them a pissed off look."Do they do this all the time?" Rose asked Aqua who's hand was over her face."Some times mostly Ashley... she has a crush on him, and Star thinks he's cool but I also think she has a crush on him but doesn't want to say it." Aqua whispered to her mother."Aw isn't it cute Anthony has a little fan-club!" Rose said snuggling his back."Ah shut up Rose!" Anthony yelled a bit angry at his wife. Chuck Greene contacted them at first they couldn't hear him so he repeated himself."I'm going to be there in thirty minutes be ready!" Chuck said as the conversation finally stopped."Okay to the roof then!" Star said as the survivors walked towards the rooftop.

The survivors made it to the roof of the old safety bunker there was twenty five minutes left."So what did you do at the arena?" Jake asked Anthony."First I had to dodge motorcycles with chain saws on them,then I had to choose a panel with the same symbol on it, for the semi-finals I had to fight Sullivan's zombie,and last I had to fight a super zombie Fang which was tough but hey I managed right." Anthony said while the others looked at him in awe stare. Mean while zombies we're entering the bunker and started to go towards the roof-top. Chuck finally got there but zombies we're pouring in like mosquito on a summer's night."Every body get in!" Chuck yelled as the survivors ran for safety but the zombies grabbed the helicopter before it flew off."Damn did those guys take steroids?" Star asked as the zombies held onto the helicopter."What are we going to do?" Ashley asked as Anthony had a serious look on his face."Rose take this and never lose!" Anthony said as he handed her his wedding ring."What are you doing Anthony?" Rose asked as she placed the ring on her right hand ring finger. "Baby when this is over I wouldn't be upset if you date or get remarried as long as you love me, and remember me I will be fine with it." Anthony said as he walked towards the roof-top."Anthony don't do it I love you!" Rose said holding on his arm."I love you too,and our daughter that's why this has to be done don't ever forget me I'm doing this only for you!" Anthony said as he jumped out of the helicopter. The zombies let the helicopter go as they focused their attention on Anthony while the helicopter flew away.

The whole group of people we're sad that Anthony sacrificed himself but they knew he did it for them. "Oh my god he's gone he's really gone!" Rose said as she broke down in tears while Aqua hugged her crying along with her mom."Mom your not going to remarry are you?" Aqua asked knowing no one else will replace her dad."No I can't I love him he was my everything my other half I can't do that to him and no matter what other guys try to do they can't be as romantic as Anthony!" Rose said crying again as Helen,Ashley, and Star hugged her."Damn he was a good guy even after I knocked him out he forgiven me boy am I going to miss him." Jake said as Stacey walked over to Rose to comfort her."Hey Rose I'm sorry but he loved you and if you need to talk I'm always there for you." Stacey said as Rose hugged her tightly."Chuck do you have anything to say about Anthony?" Stacey asked looking at her husband."Not now later he deserves a few moments of silence." Chuck said knowing that if he started to talk about his friend he would cry and possibly crash the helicopter. Chuck sat there silent as the others whimpered and cried he was thinking about all the times they went to the bar to play pool,the times they played practical jokes on their old friends, and how he acted like a little brother. Hours later they returned home safely and mourn their friend/family that's when Chuck cried the most he ever has.

Back at the roof-top Anthony was by himself the zombies walked closer towards him. Damn there has to be a hundred of them how am I going to kill them without a weapon? Anthony thought as he spotted a pipe and picked it up. The zombies surrounded Anthony watching his every move soon all of his anger, and adrenalin came out with."BECAUSE OF YOU BASTARDS I CAN'T BE WITH MY FAMILY, EVERY TIME I ESCAPE YOU ASS HOLES YOU COME BACK TO HAUNT ME!" Anthony yelled as he ran towards the now shocked zombies hitting them with all his strength he punctured five zombies in the chest the he knocked ten of their head and stabbed thirty-five others in the heart."Come on you ass holes I'll kill you all!" Anthony said knowing that there we're fifty more left. Anthony killed forty more zombies before throwing down the pipe wanting to finish them off with his bare hands."Come on let's go you bastards this is for separating me from my family!" Anthony said kicking one of the zombies in the head killing it. As the zombies walked closer to their doom Anthony noticed his old bike and knew how he was going to leave this hell hole once and for all. Anthony punched two zombies a few times before they died, threw one into a group of five zombies possibly killing them,and now one last zombie Anthony ran towards it grabbing it by it's throat he threw this one off the building and now he was alone."I have to get that piece of crap working again." Anthony said as started to fix the motorcycle.

After a few hours of work Anthony fixed his bike and made a fake ramp to make the jump."Well it's now or never!" Anthony said as he drove towards the ramp. Anthony jumped off the ramp he made it out of Fortune city nearly dying in the process."Ha take that you meat eating bastards!...Rose Aqua I'm coming home angels I'm coming home." Anthony said as he drives off towards his home. Two more hours Anthony made it home there was a few cars out-side one he knew was Seth's but the other one he didn't know who it belonged to he made his way to the door and knocked on it Rose answered the door. "Anthony my love oh my god your alive!" Rose yelled as she hugged the cut up man."Dammit Anthony why did you have to do that you got me worried!" Chuck said as he wiped away a few of his tears."Sorry guys I didn't mean to scare you." Anthony said as Aqua ran to hug her father."Anthony I'm glad you made it out alive!" Seth said as he hugged his brother in law. Katey ran towards Anthony and joined in the group hug."Who is this?" Anthony asked a bit confused."That's Katey when she heard you we're killed she drove here as fast as she can."Hi Anthony it's good to see you again!" Katey said as she hugged him while Jake watched him amazed that he survived."Good job kid your pretty damn good." Jake said as he left."Where are you going Jake?" Anthony asked curious."I know but we will keep in contact bye for now buddy." Jake said as he left."Oh thank god your safe!" Ashley, Star, and Helen said as they hugged him."Okay well good bye we have to go!" Helen said as she dragged Ashley out of the house while Star followed them."Good-night Anthony I'm pretty tired see you tomorrow!" Chuck said as Stacey, Katey, and him left for home.

Anthony slept peacefully with his wife, and daughter Seth spend the night but left early in morning because he had to go to work.

Well thank you for reading The 72 hour in hell series this is the end. But just because this is the end of the main story there will be short stories containing these characters so thank you for reading I hoped you liked it good-night.


End file.
